My dearest Lily
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Snape writes a series of letters to Lily. Harry reads them after his death.


After Voldemort fell, Harry went up to the headmaster's office. He sat where Dumbledore and Snape both sat. Then he noticed some papers sticking out of a drawer. He opened the drawer and found letter. All in Snape's almost illegible handwriting. He started to read them.

My dearest Lily,

Today I heard that you have married Potter. I hate that. You should be with me. What do you see in that man! What at all!

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

I heard you are pregnant. Congratulations. I wish it was my child. It _should _be my child. Why isn't it mine?

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

Harry James Potter. That's a name. I hope he looks something like you and not Potter. I hope he's smart and brave like you. I hope he's everything like you.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

How can you be gone. It's impossible. You mustn't leave me. Why did you put your trust in that filthy rats hands! WHY NOT ME! If it was me, you'd be here. Here right now. Lily. I love you. I never got to tell you this, but even in tears I still cannot say it. I still hear you say my name. Everyday. Ever since you stopped talking to me. I'm not the bad guy anymore. I will never be evil again. Just for you.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

I met your son today. He has your eyes. When he smiles, I look into his eyes and see your smile. But he is the spitting image of his father. His father took me from you Lily. From now on, I will always tell you I love you in these letters that you will never read. I love you Lily Evans.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

Your son just killed the basilisk. Remember when I told you the story of the chamber of secrets? Well your son killed it. And he's defeated Voldemort twice. And he's 12. Lily. I wish you could see him now. I love you Lily Evans.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

It's third year now for your son. He met Sirius. Sirius loves him. Even though he has to go into hiding. Harry also met Remus this year. The three of them get along so well. But Sirius and Remus keep calling Harry, James. I guess they miss James just so much. Lily Evans, you should have seen your son's Patronus. It's James. It's pure James. Lily, Harry defeated over 100 dementors. He's so brave. He's just like you and James. I love you Lily Evans.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

Voldemort is back. And Harry was there. Harry's blood is running through Voldemort's veins as we speak-I mean as I write this letter. Lily. He's stronger now. He will try to kill Harry at every chance he gets. Lily. The protection you put on your son has saved his life countless times. Lily, Lily Evans. I will always love you.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

Sirius is dead. I bet him and James are having fun up there. Lily, Voldemort is getting into your son's head. Lily, I'm doing my best to protect him from this dark man. Lily. I love you.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

I killed Dumbledore. He asked me to because he was cursed. Harry found my book. The potions book. When I rewrote everything in there. Lily, he saw me kill Albus. Draco, Lucius' son, was supposed to kill him. But if the job failed, I had to. Lily, please. Don't be mad at me. Lily Evans, I love you.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

I am now headmaster at Hogwarts. And Voldemort and his Death Eaters are taking over. They've taken down the ministry. Attacked a wedding Harry was at. And kidnapped Harry. Don't worry, Harry is safe wherever he is. What you don't know is that I am playing both sides. Helping Voldemort by giving him false information and helping the good guys. Giving them Voldemort's information. Lily, I promised to keep your son safe. But he must die. He must die in order to defeat Voldemort. Lily, I'm so sorry. I love you Lily Evans.

Always yours, Sev.

* * *

><p>My dearest Lily,<p>

Harry is coming to Hogwarts today. To find more horcruxes. Lily, once he gets here, I have to leave. I'm still the bad guy to him. Lily, Voldemort's coming. Coming to kill your son. To kill me. I will die tonight, so will your son. I just know it. Lily Evans, I'm sorry I called you a mudblood. I'm sorry I became a death eater. I wish you could forgive me. I love you, Lily Evans. I always have.

Always yours, Sev.

Harry put down the last letter. He cried. Knowing that there was a possibility that he could be dead by now. Or not even born. He never noticed, until he was dead, how much Snape cared for him.

"Professor. Did you know?" Harry asked Mcgonagall.

"Know what?"

"That Snape was in love with my mother."

"Why yes."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Potter, everything that happened when they were in school happened for a reason. And everything that has happened when you were in school also happened for a reason. Don't second guess yourself, Potter. He will always love your mother. But so does your father. Now go downstairs and be with Ron and Hermione. They need you. It's a shame Fred died."

"Yes. A shame indeed."

With those final words, Harry took the letters and kept them. Finally when Severus Snape got his proper burial, Harry dropped the letters in, before they lowered his casket.

"I love you Snape, you were like a second father to me. Severus, I will miss you."


End file.
